


Bed Rest

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Rest and Relaxation.</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Rest and Relaxation.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“What, might I ask, are you doing?” Severus stood in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

He’d caught Harry trying to put his cloak on, a task made that much harder because of a recent injury to his chest—an injury that could have easily cost him his life. 

Turning, Harry sighed. “Just let me pop my head in to make sure everything’s running smoothly.”

Shaking his head, Severus took the cloak from him. “The healers said rest and relaxation. That means no Auror work. At all. I’m sure they can survive without you.”

“Severus—“

“I, however, cannot.”

~~~

Harry stared at Severus. He’d never heard him voice his feelings—his _fear_ —so openly before. That alone made any thoughts of going anywhere vanish instantly. He stepped up to Severus and curled a hand around his neck.

“You’ll never have to.”

Harry tugged Severus’ head down into a kiss that both of them felt to the tips of their toes. “This rest and relaxation,” he murmured against Severus’ lips, “technically it means I should be in bed, right?”

Severus’ eyes glittered. “I’m not sure that qualifies as resting either.”

“It’s close enough,” Harry grinned, leading him towards the bedroom.


End file.
